Cuando te enamoras del Prohibido
by MonaGG
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando te enamoras? y peor aún, ¿que pasa cuando te enamoras del prohibido? mi primer fic, espero les guste.
1. El inicio

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP. SOLO LOS ESTOY USANDO UN RATO PARA VER COMO QUEDAN EN LA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY LLEVANDO A CABO.

¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras? Sucumbes ante un torbellino de sentimientos de negación, resignación, para dar paso al conocimiento y final aceptación. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando te enamoras de una persona que está en tu lista de prohibidos? No porque sea precisamente una mala persona o algo por el estilo, si no que porque él forma parte del grupo más genial de la preparatoria, ese al que todos los varones admiran como si fuera un dios o rey de las conquistas, ese que cambia siempre de chica, ese que es completamente opuesto a ti. Pensar como comenzó todo es lo difícil y tortuoso (sí, estoy siendo exagerada pero aún estoy un poco en shock) ya que es obvio que no se fijará nunca en mí el Adonis de quien me enamoré, porque además de ser muy guapo e inteligente, parece ser una persona narcisista, nada más alejado de mi tipo.

Bueno, retomemos, estaba empezando un nuevo año en el preparatoria cuando me di cuenta que ese estúpido narcisista (adonis hermoso) estaría en mi salón, así que nos esperaba un año lleno de tontas admiradoras del adonis interrumpiendo las clases, apoderándose de nuestro salón e incluso atreviéndose a mirar feo a cualquiera que le pusiera la vista encima, como si fuera la gran cosa. Así que con ese nuevo conocimiento en mente, me enfoqué en que tendría que tener paciencia para lo que se venía, aunque creía que no me afectaría ya que obviamente no se sentaría cerca de mí… que equivocada estaba.

Por el pasillo ya me di cuenta del tumulto que tendríamos que sortear día a día con mi amiga para poder salir del salón solo por culpa de él, iba a ser casi una odisea cruzar a través de todas esas chicas que lo admiraban como si se tratase de un rey. La cosa es que cuando por fin ingresé, vi que mi amiga tenía una cara entre burla y pena, y suponiendo lo peor miré que mi asiento estaba justo delante del de él, ¿es que acaso mi suerte no podía ser peor? No solo tendría que soportarlo todos los días en clases, sino que también tendría que soportar al fan club del tipejo este. Ni ganas me daban de ir a sentarme, ya que estaba atestado de estas chicas que traían la falda al borde de lo permitido y cuyas blusas dejaban poco a la imaginación buscando que el chico les prestara atención suficiente para ser la próxima de la lista, aunque eso - en parte - me aseguraba que él no me prestaría atención y podría - con suerte - pasar el año sin tener que dirigirle la palabra, así que con eso en mente y tomando ánimo me adentre entre las chicas para tomar asiento, encontrándome de frente con que la presidenta del club, la más exuberante de todas, estaba ahí ocupándolo e ignorándome magistralmente. Así que carraspeando mi garganta para llamar su atención le dije:

\- Oye Azuki, ¿puedes levantarte de mi asiento? El profesor está por ingresar.

\- No molestes Kinomoto – dijo, haciendo un ademan con la mano – mejor búscate otro que de aquí no me muevo. ¿Cierto bombón? – y le guiño un ojo coquetamente a él que ni atención le ponía.

\- Ni siquiera eres de este salón – dijo Tomoyo, quién había observado su actitud – así que, muévete.

\- ¿Qué paso, Kinotonta? ¿Es que no te puedes defender sola? – respondió burlesca.

Me puse roja de ira, podía ser despistada, pero no tonta. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando una voz mucho más masculina de lo que recordaba hablo.

\- Azuki – dijo con el ceño fruncido – será mejor que te muevas ahora de ese asiento, y no la vuelvas a llamar así.

\- Pero si es culpa de ella - dijo fingiendo un puchero – no me deja pasar tiempo contigo precioso Shaoran…

Rodé los ojos, ¿Qué no le daba vergüenza hacer cosas de niña? ¿Pensará que eso es "sensual"? me imagine haciendo eso y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda de solo pensarlo, mientras él conservaba su ceño fruncido y la miraba.

\- Bueno, solo por ti dejaré este asiento. Nos vemos luego – se paró, le guiño un ojo otra vez y a mí, me dirigió una mirada de desprecio y hastío.

Cuando salió de la sala con su tropa, me relajé, suspiré al pensar que tendría que pasar por eso muchos días y le dije a Li:

\- Oye, gracias Li, aunque podía sola con ella – me miro con cara burlesca además de observarme de pies a cabeza inquisitivamente.

\- Claro, Sakura – me dijo con una sonrisa ¿coqueta? No, debo estar soñando.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, esta es la version dos del capitulo uno, criticas o más pueden hacerlas llegar a mi correo (dejare en biografia) o aquí si es que tienen cuenta. que esten bien.


	2. solo un dia normal

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP, SOLO LOS ESTOY TOMANDO PRESTADOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA (QUIEN SABE SI ALGUNA OTRA) Y VER COMO ME VA EN ESTE QUE ES MI HOBBY.

Luego de ese primer encuentro, la clase transcurrió de forma tranquila hasta que al profesor se le ocurrió hacer un trabajo en grupo, pero al ser el primer día dijo que los asignaría la siguiente semana y el tema del que trataría la presentación. Pronto tocaron la campana para salir a receso, me levante cansina del asiento y fui hasta la puerta, donde Tomoyo me esperaba. Todo iba bien hasta que Azuki con su grupito entraron en la escena y como si yo no existiera pasaron directamente hacia Shaoran, obvio que pasándome a llevar "accidentalmente a propósito" y mirándome de soslayo al verme caer, Tomoyo hecha una furia fue a ver como estaba y dispuesta a regresarle el golpe, hasta que con una mirada le di a entender que no valía la pena, así que me levante, me sacudí el polvo y salimos del salón con dirección al patio, a juntarnos con el resto de nuestro grupo.

Llegamos a la parte trasera de la preparatoria, donde nos esperaban Chiharu y Rika, que a pesar de ser porristas seguían comiendo con nosotras al ser amigas desde pequeñas, también estaban Yamazaki y Hiraguizawa, el primero es novio de Chiharu y el segundo amigo del primero, ambos participan en el club de Básquetbol, aunque sospecho que Hiraguizawa no está ahí solo porque le caemos bien, muchas veces lo he visto observando a Tomoyo mientras ella hace como que lo ignora (no lo culpo, es bellísima), creo que se conocen de antes pero nunca me ha querido contar.

El resto de las clases pasaron con normalidad (a pesar del grupito infaltable en cada receso) y así fue durante una semana, hasta que el profesor designo los grupos para hacer el trabajo. Lamentablemente, no nos dejó hacer grupos con nuestros amigos y los hizo el bajo su criterio, así que me tocó hacer grupo con Hiraguizawa, Tomoyo y Sasuke, dos personas muy capaces y las otras no lo éramos tanto. Cuando el profesor nos entregó el tema, quedamos de acuerdo que lo mejor era juntarnos en casa de Tomoyo el fin de semana, puesto que era la más grande y donde tendríamos más tranquilidad ya que Sasuke tiene hermanos pequeños y Hiraguizawa, bueno, él propuso la idea.

Llegado el fin de semana, me levanté temprano ya que Tomoyo quería que fuera temprano porque tenía unos diseños que tenía que probarme y sacar fotografías antes de subirlos a su cuenta de eBay para venderlos bajo un seudónimo porque su mamá no la dejaba hacerlo.

\- ¡Sería un escándalo Tomoyo! ¿Qué pensarían si la heredera de Empresas Daidouji vendiera ropa? Te lo prohíbo tajantemente – había dicho su madre aquella vez, antes de que Jessica Edwards hiciera aparición en la mente de Tomoyo.

\- Piénsalo Sakurita, con mi mente y tu figura que insistes en ocultar dominaríamos el mercado, además, usarás un antifaz y peluca para que no se note que eres tú, es prácticamente imposible que alguien te descubra. – me dijo, más de una vez, hasta que me convenció y le dije que probáramos un par de prendas, y ante el éxito que tuvieron sus diseños ya llevábamos un año y cientos de prendas vendidas.

Así que haciendo la rutina de belleza que me exigía cada vez que teníamos que hacer eso, me preparé y salí hasta su casa, no sin antes avisar a mi papá que llegaría tarde.

\- Esta vez usaremos una peluca platinada Jessica – dijo Tomoyo guiñándome un ojo y riendo. Yo solo rodé los ojos y reí por sus ocurrencias, como si Jessica fuera mi alter ego o algo así le seguí el juego.

\- Me parece bien, resaltará mis ojos verdes y las prendas me harán lucir sexy – le dije, haciendo una pose exagerada al final, provocando que ambas estalláramos en risas.

\- Te lo repito Sakura, deberías dejar de usar prendas tan anchas que no te favorecen, eres casi invisible para todos en la preparatoria. No se nota todo el deporte que haces, no sé porque dejaste de ir al club de porristas, ese uniforme te quedaría divino y con tu experiencia en el tema, sacarías a la tonta de Azuki que solo hace que la atención se centre en ella. – Me dijo Tomoyo por quinta vez, creo, ya perdí la cuenta – Pero bueno, mejor pongamos manos a la obra, antes que lleguen los chicos.-

Así que procedí a vestirme una vez Tomoyo hubo terminado el maquillaje, con el brallette, los shorts (demasiado cortos para mi gusto), las zapatillas y la chaqueta que completaban el conjunto. Fuimos a su jardín y empezamos la sesión, cada ciertas fotos hacía que me fuera a cambiar alguna de las prendas, que en esencia eran iguales, solo algunas diferencias en cuanto a adornos o colores. Estábamos tan concentradas en eso que no nos dimos cuenta cuando la ama de llave llegó a avisar que nuestros compañeros ya nos esperaban en la sala de estar, me puse de todos los colores al caer en cuenta que no podría ir a cambiarme, Tomoyo al notarlo, me dijo que era mejor pasar como una prima de ella (lo que era verdad, pero nadie sabía fuera de nuestra familia) y decir que "Sakura" no podría venir por una emergencia familiar.

Con mi mejor cara de póker y con el apoyo de Tomoyo fuimos a la sala donde estaban los otros miembros del grupo encontrándonos con la sorpresa de que no estaba Hiraguizawa, si no que estaba Li en su lugar y Sasuke, y ambos me miraban como nunca me habían visto antes.

\- Hola Daidouji – dijo Li – Eriol me pidió que cambiáramos de grupo porque tuvo un imprevisto y tendrá que viajar a Inglaterra por varios días y consideró injusto que cargaran con todo el trabajo ustedes.-

\- Que considerado de su parte - respondió de forma amable – Sakura igual tuvo un imprevisto, pero dijo que acatará lo que decidamos los demás.- cuando vio que ninguno de los chicos me quitaba la vista de encima, me miró con cara de "te lo dije" y sonriendo me "presentó" – ah, ella es mi prima, está de paso por Tomoeda y se quedará conmigo unas semanas.

Tomando una actitud segura y como si no fuera tímida, me presente: - Hola, mi nombre es Jessica.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Parte Dos de la historia, no quiero hacerla tan larga y no saber como cerrarla después, así que veré como me va con este capitulo.

Criticas constructivas se aceptan de buena gana. Que esten bien.


	3. Jessica Edwards

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP Y ASÍ SEGUIRÁ SIENDO :C SOLO JESSICA ES DE MI INVENCIÓN

\- Hola, mi nombre es Jessica – dije tratando de mantenerme dentro del personaje que estaba creando instantáneamente – un gusto conocerlos – terminé de decir con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Mientras ambos me miraban muy atentamente, de repente escuche a Li hablarle a Jessica (o sea yo) una vez terminó de observarme con detenimiento – ¿Y por qué ese antifaz? –.

\- Ah, es que Jessica vende ropa en una tienda virtual y quiere ser modelo – dijo Tomoyo, interviniendo antes de que pudiera hablar mientras yo me sacaba el antifaz y arreglaba el flequillo de la peluca que estaba muy bien puesta gracias al profesionalismo de Tomoyo.

\- Por eso estoy de paso, voy camino a Tokio así que Tomy me ayudaba a tomar fotos para mi portafolios, creo que me irá bien en ese rubro. – Digo, casi sin pensarlo adentrándome más en la personalidad que estaba creando para Jessica – ahí pueden ver algunas fotos de las prendas que vendo – les dije, dándoles una mirada coqueta, bastante alejada de mí personalidad pero no perdía nada con ser así una vez, total, no la verían nunca más (o eso pensaba en ese momento) y quería ver la reacción de Li frente a una persona igual a él.

Lo veo levantar una ceja y una mirada de burla paso por su rostro muy velozmente. Me miró por última vez como buscando algo y se dirigió a Tomoyo para continuar con lo que había venido a hacer y Sasuke, que durante todo momento no había quitado su vista de mí (algo que me hacía sentir ligeramente incómoda pero no lo demostré) por fin parpadeo y vi un ligero sonrojo cuando les sonreí al despedirme y excusarme con estar cansada de la sesión de fotos para poder subir a cambiarme de ropa.

Cuando iba por la mitad de la escalera escucho a Tomoyo decirme que no me duerma, que pronto subirá con los chicos para poder hacer las cosas en calma, lo que significaba una sola cosa, mi personaje de Jessica no terminaría ahí.

\- Ah Tomoyo, estoy cansada. Podían hacer el trabajo perfectamente en la biblioteca de tu casa, ¿Qué pretendías trayéndolos hasta acá y no dejarme salir del personaje? – le dije, dándole una mirada acusadora.

\- Ay Sakurita, me ofendes con tus insinuaciones – dijo haciéndose la ofendida realizando un ademán con la mano para completar la idea.

\- Tomoyo… ya no soy la niña inocente de primaria, no trates de engañarme – le dije riendo, sabía que terminaría contándome sus planes igual por lo exagerado de su acción.

\- Exacto, ya no eres esa niña pero insistes en taparte cual monja, no has tenido novio nunca y si sigues así pronto te dejara el tren. También te diste cuenta cómo te miraba Li, incluso Sasuke se sonrojo, es hora de que empieces a hacerme caso bonita, si no, nadie sabrá quién es Sakura Kinomoto. – me dijo, con mirada reprobatoria. Sabía que tenía razón, incluso me sentía un poco ofendida de tanta atención porque a mí "verdadero yo" jamás la miraron así, ni trataron de coquetear infructuosamente como lo había hecho Li en la cocina.

\- Vamos Sakurita, sé que quieres que te noten y usando la ropa que confecciono lo haces muy bien. Hagamos una prueba con Li, ¿Ya te dio su número no? En la cocina… - dijo Tomoyo, como leyendo mi mente y retándome, porque aún no le había contado.

\- Está bien – dije rodando los ojos - te contaré

 _Cansada de tantas miradas que me dirigía tanto Sasuke como Li, me levante de donde estaba sentada y salí de la habitación, estaba cansada de estar en el papel de Jessica y sentirme tan observada me hacía doler la cabeza, incluso llegué a sentirme ofendida ¿Cómo solo cambiar la ropa influía tanto? Si en síntesis, seguía siendo yo solo que rubia y maquillada, en fin._

 _A paso cansado me dirigí a la cocina de la casa para beber agua y con suerte, descansar un poco de Jessica. Me serví agua fría desde la nevera y al darme vuelta me di cuenta que Li había salido atrás mío ya que estaba apoyado en la encimera mirándome como si nada, menos mal no pensé en voz alta, como no dejaba de verme pensé que podía jugar un poco y comprobar si es que es solo la figura lo que lo atrae a los hombres y la personalidad en realidad no importa._

 _\- ¿Y tú... eras Ling o Lee? Como sea, ¿No estabas ayudando a Tomy y Sasuke? – le dije como si no me importara, mientras bebía de mi vaso de agua y lo miraba despreocupadamente._

 _Vi que alzo una ceja pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a una coqueta para responderme – es Li y sí, pero salí un momento al baño y me perdí. Te vi en el pasillo y decidí seguirte para que me pudieras guiar a alguno si no es mucha la molestia, claro -._

 _\- Al fondo del pasillo hay uno y al lado de la escalera otro. Ahora, si me disculpas, volveré a la habitación. – le dije y comencé a caminar por donde mismo había llegado, hasta que sentí que Li me tomaba ligeramente del brazo para acercarme a él._

 _\- Bueno, también salí porque quería conocerte un poco más, digo, no todos los días uno conoce a una chica tan preciosa como tú ¿sabes? – me dijo tan cerca que pude sentir la esencia de su perfume y con la mano libre pasaba un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja con coquetería hasta que vio que mi cara (aunque no sé qué cara habré puesto) y se alejó un poco aunque sin bajar su galantería, entonces no pude evitar estallar en risas._

 _\- A ver… Lee, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Te funciona con todas? ¿Con qué clase de mujeres sueles verte para que ese truco tan barato lo sigas usando? jajajajaja… Querido, no soy como todas, así que no pierdas tu tiempo. –_

 _Me di vuelta para seguir mi camino cuando nuevamente siento que Li me impide avanzar, por lo que cuando con cara de fastidio le iba a preguntar que quería sentí como me dejaba un papel en la mano, me soltaba para pasar delante de mí y apoyarse en el marco de la puerta con una actitud diferente a la que suele tener en la preparatoria y a la que había tenido recién conmigo._

 _\- Ya te dije, es Li. Y si quieres me puedes llamar un día, podríamos salir si es que deseas conocer Tomoeda, conozco lugares interesantes. Nos vemos – y despidiéndose con la mano se alejó mientras yo pensaba que había sido eso._

\- Eso fue lo que pasó Tomoyo, cuando llegue a la habitación me di cuenta que ya no me prestó atención, lo que en parte fue un alivio – le dije a mi prima una vez termine mi historia.

\- Interesante – escuche decir a Tomoyo – Sakura, ¿Y si dejamos que Jessica se quede unas semanas? Te puedo pasar un teléfono y con ese te comunicas con Li –

\- ¿Es que acaso estás loca? Me descubrirá, además es obvio que solo le interesó Jessica por cómo estaba vestida, ni siquiera hablamos para que quiera que nos veamos por mi "maravillosa personalidad" – dije, bastante exaltada.

\- Hagamos una apuesta, tú solo sal con él una vez y que conozca a Jessica, si después de eso quiere volver a verte yo habré ganado y tu tendrás que seguir mis reglas Sakurita – la escuche decir.

\- ¿y si yo gano? – pregunté.

\- Mmm, pues, dejaré de insistir en que cambies tu forma de vestir y omitiré comentarios de esas sudaderas horrendas que sueles usar – la mire de forma reprobatoria – ¿Qué? Aún no ganas la apuesta querida. Entonces ¿aceptas?

Sabía que Tomoyo planeaba algo y quizás tenía razón en que las sudaderas no me venían (aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a ella) pero pensé ¿Qué podía perder?

\- Acepto – y vi en sus ojos que ya maquinaba un plan para que todo saliera a su favor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, aqui va el Cap 3 corregido al fin (nov)


	4. la primera cita

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, FORMAN PARTE DEL UNIVERSO CLAMP.

ACLARACIÓN: ME DI CUENTA DE QUE EN LA SECUNDARÍA AUN SON MUY PEQUES LOS PERSONAJES, ASI QUE LOS CAMBIE A PREPARATORIA. SE ENTENDERÁ MEJOR EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO EL PORQUÉ DEL CAMBIO

Llegó el sábado y mi nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel, conversando con Tomoyo el fin de semana anterior me dio a conocer su plan para que la cita con Li funcionara, era un plan bastante simple en ejecución, lo único y más complicado era que requería que yo me arreglara y maquillara según instrucciones de ella.

 _\- Ya verás Sakurita, esto va a salir de lujo. Sólo tienes que seguir mi plan al pie de letra. Tienes que mensajear a Li el día viernes en la noche, pidiéndole instrucciones de cómo llegar al acuario el día sábado porque por alguna razón no puedes ubicarme al teléfono. Él, como todo un caballero, se ofrecerá a ir a buscarte y llevarte al acuario, y estoy casi segura que muy amablemente querrá acompañarte en tu paseo, más importante aún, tú permitirás que lo haga y te comportarás como siempre lo has hecho Sakura, nada de la personalidad de Jessica, si no, la tuya. El día viernes en la tarde te vendrás conmigo, así yo te prepararé y alistaré para el sábado. Una última cosa, no dejes que por nada del mundo te venga a buscar a la casa o sospechará de algo, dile que se junten en el Parque del Rey Pingüino y desde ahí se van hacia el acuario.- me dijo Tomoyo tan rápidamente que apenas alcancé a entenderle._

Y conforme a lo acordado, el día viernes le envié un mensaje a Li desde el nuevo teléfono que me había dado Tomoyo y tal como lo había previsto Tomoyo, se ofreció a ir a buscarme y acompañarme al acuario, así que según el plan le dije que nos viéramos en el parque a las 11 porque iba a estar en una cafetería cerca de ahí y como respuesta recibí un Ok con una carita feliz.

Así que aquí estaba, frente al espejo mirando el atuendo que me había preparado Tomoyo para la "cita": un hermoso vestido verde agua con tirantes, tenía una especie de corsé en el busto que terminaba en un cinto a la altura de mi cintura desde el cuál nacía el resto del vestido un poco más holgado y en una tela ligeramente más oscura, complementando todo esto tenía unas sandalias bajas y un bolso mochila, ambos de color blanco. Como la primera vez que Li vio a Jessica, llevaba una peluca platinada pero esta vez estaba trenzada hacia el costado y un maquillaje ligero.

\- Sakura, ya tienes que salir, te ves hermosa y Li quedará boquiabierto cuando te vea, que no te queden dudas de ello – me dijo Tomoyo, al notar mi nerviosismo.

\- Esta bien, pero ¿Qué pasa si me descubre? Dirá a toda la secundaría que me estaba disfrazando para llegar a él – le dije con preocupación – aún puedo decirle que me enferme o algo, tiene que tener en su lista a alguien que me reemplace, no por nada tiene la reputación que tiene. Estúpido y sensual narcisista – dije esto último en voz lo suficientemente baja para que Tomoyo no me escuchara.

\- Estas exagerando como siempre, ya, es hora de que salgas. No olvides que tienes que contarme todo con lujo de detalles cuando Li te venga a dejar acá a la casa, recuerda que se supone que te estas quedando conmigo Primita – y así, casi a empujones me sacó de la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de mí, no dejándome más opción que hacer las cosas como habíamos quedado.

Me dirigí al café cerca del parque donde pedí un helado de fresas y luego tome rumbo al punto de encuentro con Li, según yo iba con suficiente tiempo cuando de repente veo que él ya estaba en el punto de encuentro, así que me apresure un poco para llegar a su lado.

\- Hola, ¿estabas hace mucho tiempo aquí? – le dije cuando llegué a su lado.

\- Hola – me dijo, y me ¿sonrió? – no, llegué hace 5 minutos ¿cómo estás? –.

\- Bien ¿y tú? – le dije sonriendo, ya que como habíamos quedado con Tomoyo, iba a ser yo vestida de otra persona solamente.

\- Bien, gracias por preguntar – me dijo con una sonrisa a la que de a poco me acostumbraba - ¿Estás lista? ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro que sí – y tomamos rumbo al acuario.

Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que había muchas personas en el acuario, Li cambió su expresión un momento pero luego volvió a la actitud relajada que tuvo durante el trayecto y así fue como empezó nuestra cita.

Luego de recorrer los distintos sectores del acuario nos fuimos a comer a una heladería que estaba dentro del recinto, nos sentamos y empezamos a conversar, o mejor dicho, él comenzó a hablarme.

\- Y dime Jessica ¿Cómo lo has pasado hasta ahora en Tomoeda? ¿Te gustó el acuario? Parecía que ya lo conocías a la perfección – dijo sonriendo como siempre desde que conoció a Jessica.

\- Obvio que lo conocía, había venido hace un par de años con Tomoyo pero está cambiado a como lo recuerdo de ese entonces – respondí como si fuera obvio, aunque pensándolo bien eso podría haber sido sospechoso – y si, lo he pasado muy bien, gracias por preguntar – terminé de decirle y sonriendo al final.

\- Que bueno, eso quiere decir que la compañía ha sido buena – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona – si quieres podemos salir otro día, te invito al cine para el día miércoles en la tarde y antes que me digas que no, piénsalo y me respondes otro día – no pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente ante su primer comentario y las palabras se enredaron en mi lengua al intentar excusarme infructuosamente de la segunda cita que Li proponía porque llegó el mesero con nuestra orden.

Comí en silencio porque aún no sabía cómo negarme a la invitación de Li, no sabía qué iba a pasar cuando llegara a casa de Tomoyo y contarle lo que había pasado, que aunque no era mucho, seguro haría una algarabía de toda la situación y Li, pues él estaba de lo más tranquilo, como si esto fuera cualquier otro día, cualquier otra cita, eso me hizo decidir negarme a la segunda cita con él, primero, porque no me interesaba ser otra más de su lista de conquistas y segundo porque perdería la apuesta con Tomoyo si es que se enteraba y tendría que decirle adiós a la mayoría de mi ropa favorita.

Después de pagar, nos dirigimos a la salida del acuario pasando por los lugares que no recorrimos primero, aunque no quiera admitirlo, la cita con Li fue bastante amena y agradable. Una vez llegamos fuera del lugar me adelante unos pasos para tomar ánimo y poder negarme a la salida del cine. Cuando me alcanzó y me disponía a hablarle llegó Tomoyo salida de no sé dónde, dándome un susto de aquellos.

\- Hola Jessica, hola Li, que gusto encontrarlos por aquí. ¿Cómo estuvo el acuario? – dijo con una sonrisa extraña y Li habló antes de que me recuperara del susto.

\- Hola Tomoyo, estuvo entretenido, muchas gracias por preguntar – dijo volviendo su expresión seria como con la que solía estar durante las clases al tiempo que miraba su teléfono – Jessica, ¿te molesta que no te vaya a dejar? Acaba de llegarme un mensaje urgente y debo irme, recuerda avisarme si aceptas la ida al cine. Nos vemos.-

Y antes de que yo pudiera siquiera decir algo, se fue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Primero que todo, perdirles disculpas por haber demorado tanto en escribir este capitulo, fueron dos meses y de verdad lo lamento muchísimo. He tenido una serie de problemas así que no tenía muchos ánimos de escribir, menos quería que en la historia se vieran reflejados estos inconvenientes. Disculpen de nuevo y espero que disfruten del capitulo, el próximo espero estarlo subiendo la semana que sigue si todo sale viento en popa (con un sobrino en la edad del pavo y un hijo de 4 años, difícil mas no imposible). Cariños y Abrrazos o3o


End file.
